


Sharp Dressed Man

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Jealous Shiro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 7, SHEITH - Freeform, Smidge Of Angst, friendships, gala fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith stared at the tie hanging limply around his neck and, just for a moment, contemplated choking himself into unconsciousness to avoid the evening.





	Sharp Dressed Man

Keith stared at the tie hanging limply around his neck and, just for a moment, contemplated choking himself into unconsciousness to avoid the evening.

Apparently world saving had become a black tie mandatory affair according to Iverson and the rest of the admiralty. After Shiro's stirring speech and the gradual recuperation of the Paladins it had been decided that the coalition required a show of unity. Keith was pretty sure it had been Allura's love of all things sparkly that had ensured the event would be a formal gala and not something cool like the air show Keith had voted for. Lance of course had gone with Allura, Hunk had voted gala because of the intergalactic culinary minds coming together to cater the event, and Pidge just wanted Keith to suffer.

He had never even been to any sort of formal event in his life, something which became quickly apparent when he had attempted to surreptitiously ask Shiro if this would be 'like a prom or something' and Lance had pounced on him, shaking his shoulders.

“Mullet!” he crowed, ignoring Keith's glare and slapping hands, “Are we popping your prom cherry?”

“No.” Keith snarled back at him, wrenching free and brushing himself off, “Go away.”

Pidge snickered, leaning against the console, “Well you're going to have to dress up, so we've got to go get you a suit.” A razor sharp grin crept over her face as she turned to Allura. “Princess, don't you think that Keith would benefit from your royal sensibilities for formal wear if he's representing Voltron?”

Allura's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands excitedly, “Oh, that's a wonderful idea!” She stepped into Keith's space and eyed him critically, picking up a lock of his hair before humming in consternation and dropping it again, undeterred by Keith's scowl. “We certainly have a bit of work to do but between the shops that are going up now and a little elbow grease I'm sure we can manage something worthy of the Leader of Voltron.”

Keith just sighed, resigned to his fate of being the pet project for the evening. It might not even be so bad if it meant he got to see Shiro in formal wear, he might even be able to convince him to go as his pity date to stave off unwanted attention -or to suitably threaten anyone who pushed that attention on Shiro.

Unfortunately, upon hearing the news of the vote Iverson had wrecked that plan by suggesting that each Paladin attend the gala with someone of a different species as a model for intergalactic unity.

Lance was a little shit and asked Allura - citing the technicality of her being an Altean. Hunk unsurprisingly had Shay on speed dial and was already discussing color schemes, and Pidge was taking Beezer of all people... or robots.

Shiro of course had been swamped with offers and had cordially chosen to attend with one of the rebel fleet leaders that Matt had vouched for. He had taken to the idea of inter-species dates with an enthusiasm that left Keith vaguely ill, for no particular reason.

There was also the fact that he was here, living out someone's middle school nightmare, taking his mom to a gala.

Honestly though, despite Lance's teasing about bringing his mother to prom, Keith really can't think of many people he'd rather spend an evening with. They usually have a good time together watching everyone else and making commentary, so this will just be larger scale and fancier clothing probably. Plus it makes up for all the years of normalcy they both missed. He had even offered to have her tag along to the tailor Allura was dragging him to, but she insisted that she would be fine on her own.

Keith could not say the same.

Allura had been so happy when she dragged him down the rebuilt streets that he couldn't even find it in himself to be upset at the turn of events. She was chattering on about subtle representation in color schemes and the importance of flare and it struck Keith how young she really was underneath the weight of crushing responsibility on her shoulders. Now her smile was blinding as she skipped over the scorch marks still littering the roads and tugged him into a brightly lit boutique.

“Here we are!” She was practically bouncing as she went over to the display of sparkly things that Keith was pretty sure went in either ears or hair.

Keith followed her over, eyeing the rest of the shop and trying his best not to touch anything. Most of the showroom was covered in racks of suits and gowns of various shapes and openings, most vaguely humanoid at least. Fortunately each rack had a little doodle of whatever species it was mostly likely going to fit along with sizing instructions in more languages than Keith could count. To say that it was a little overwhelming would be an understatement.

He edged closer to Allura as if she could protect him from decision making, “Can't I just wear my new uniform?”

She paused her cooing at the clippy-things and turned to him, arching an eyebrow.

“You wear that every day. This is supposed to be a special formal occasion to celebrate the coalition,” she tipped her head considering, “And don't you want to impress your date?”

Keith's shoulders slumped. “It's just my mom, she's seen me pretty gross anyway.”

Allura sighed in exasperation.

“Of course she's seen you gross, but has she seen you all suited up? Every mother wants to see their children at their best,” she sniffed daintily and cracked one eye open in a very Lance-esque look, “Don't you want to look nice for Shiro?”

Keith was pretty sure he looked like one of those old fashioned thermometers with the way he could feel the red rising in his face. Of course he wanted to look nice for Shiro, but there wasn't any point to it when Shiro was going with someone else, and that's completely ignoring the fact that Shiro had said nothing at all to him about the near death confession. It wasn't a motivator that Keith was willing to entertain and he wasn't really looking to get his heart stepped on.

“Shiro won't care.” He replied dully, “He's going with that rebel commander anyway. He won't even notice if I wore my uniform.”

Allura just hummed at him before snagging his elbow and dragging him over toward the racks of clothing.

“Either way, I want you to dress up and this is our friend day, yes?” Keith grumbled an acknowledgment. “Perfect! Then let me be your friend and I promise the next time we have an event I'll vote for an airshow.”

 

Two hours later Allura had pulled a veritable mountain of clothing off the racks for them to try on and Keith was surprised to realize he was enjoying himself. Allura was currently trying on something meant for a Taujeerian and Keith had to bite back a grin at the sound of thumping and cursing coming from the dressing room.

“Aha! I found the zipper!” A few seconds of shuffling later and Allura burst dramatically out of the dressing room with her hands spread wide. “What do you think?”

Keith let out a high pitched choking noise before doubling over and wheezing, offering a thumbs up.

“Spacious, don't you agree?” Allura attempted to mimic a catwalk around him before one of the billowing leg sleeves unbunched from where it had been tucked. She squawked and windmilled, hopping on the other foot while the bottom of the leg flapped uselessly before she fell solidly on her backside with a grunt and Keith couldn't help howling in laughter.

Allura pretended to pout up at him from the floor before getting a devious look on her face.

“I could always just make myself fit it...” Her voice went nasally as she began to shapeshift, almost inflating before Keith's eyes as he scrambled frantically for the camera on his communicator.

“Holy shit, hold still,” He was practically choking as he tried to line up the shot while Allura threw a bloated look over her shoulder with one very thick leg struck out in a pose, her eyes were dangerously close to morphing into one. “Lance is going to have such a crisis over this.” He snapped a few more pictures before Allura shifted back, sitting in a puddle of fabric and giggling.

“Should we try Arusian formal wear next?”

 

Despite screwing around more than actually looking, Allura did manage to wrangle Keith into a fitted burgundy suit and a dark purple silk shirt. She had even found a matching silk ribbon for his hair after she decided it going to be tied back - fortunately she had gotten distracted digging through the rest of the hair sparklies for her own purposes and didn't try to foist any accessories on him. Keith had to admit that the final product was much better than he had anticipated, the cut of the suit hugged him closely and was in a color that didn't make him feel like a show pony. Allura's delighted squeals when he had come out of the dressing room hadn't hurt either, though he did have to question her taste since she was going with Lance...

Allura hardly took any time at all after that to choose her own fairly simple gown, a delicate blue thing that looked to be half lace. Lance was probably going to die on the spot when he saw it and Keith had the suspicion that she had decided on it as soon as she walked in and the rest had been for his benefit.

He couldn't say he didn't appreciate it.

Allura was still chattering a mile a minute as they walked out of the boutique with their bags in hand.

“Since you were such a good sport I thought we could stop for one of those ice cream treats that I hear people talk about!” She smiled at him brightly before her face twisted and she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “Lance tried to get me to have one of those foul milkshake concoctions, but I know where they come from now.” She shuddered.

Keith decided to keep this one a happy secret as they wandered back to the Garrison, melting cones in hand.

 

Which brought Keith back to his present contemplation, dare he strangle himself with the matching burgundy tie that Allura had somehow stuffed in there without him noticing? He pictured his mother's disappointment when she would walk into his room in her own formal wear only to find him smugly blue in the face and half dead on the floor. Sighing, he picked up the limp ends of the tie and trudged into Hunk's quarters where he and Lance were getting ready.

“Help?” He put on his best pathetic face and flapped the ends of the tie at them.

Hunk turned and winced in sympathy at the skinny end, obviously wrinkled from recent failures. Lance's jaw dropped indignantly as he pointed a finger at Keith's face.

“You are not supposed to look better than me!” He squawked loudly, visibly annoyed. “Tying back a mullet is not supposed to be an acceptable look.”

Keith shrugged and held up his hands. “Blame Allura, I'm just the body in her work.”

Lance narrowed his eyes before harrumphing and turning back to the mirror where he'd been attempting to gel his cowlicks down without much success.

Hunk just looked between them and shrugged before tipping Keith's chin up and out of the way.

“We going Winsdor? Trinity? Eldredge?” He put a hand to his own chin and considered the outfit as a whole before looking back up at Keith with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for his input.

“Eeeh... a... tie?” Keith offered, wincing at Hunk's disappointed face. “I've never worn a tie before.” He muttered defensively.

Hunk's look softened before he patted Keith on the shoulder.

“That's okay buddy, we'll make it look fancy for Shiro.”

Keith blushed furiously. “It's not for Shiro, I'm just going with my mom.”

Lance snorted from the mirror but remained blessedly quiet. Hunk just nodded sympathetically.

“Then we'll make you look fancy so you can keep up with your alien babe of a mother.”

Keith just sighed and tipped his head back farther, willing the knot to tie itself so he could escape.

Hunk eyed him critically again. “Eldredge.” He decided and began to twist and pull a complicated noose around Keith's neck as he stared at the ceiling hoping for a swift end to the night. Two minutes later he was still unfortunately alive. “All finished!” Hunk stepped back and admired his work.

Keith dropped his head down and twisted his neck around a bit to test the feel before walking over and bumping Lance out of the mirror. Ignoring the returned elbow into his back, he admired Hunk's work and had to admit he looked pretty cool.

“Thanks man.” He turned around and offered Hunk a fist bump before ruffling Lance's hair, dodging the angry flail as he darted out the door laughing. He had agreed to meet his mom in the common area where they would walk together down to the hall together, that way neither of them could be ambushed by nosy well wishers or people with anti-Galra sentiments - not many people had looked at Krolia askance, but Keith was prepared to kill and eat anyone who did as a show of force.

She was leaning against the back of the couch chatting with Kolivan and a few other blades that would be attending when Keith walked in and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight.

“Mom!” He hissed, only slightly scandalized, “Where did you get that dress?!”

Krolia turned fully to look at him with a twinkle in her eyes, showing off the lines of the strappy plum dress that was slit nearly up to the hip.

“Hello, Keith.” She sized him up with a fond smile, “You look very handsome.”

“Er, thanks.” Keith was still sputtering. “You look uh... nice too?”

Krolia beamed. “Your father picked this one out for me a long time ago. It was in one of the boxes left in the shack.” She wiggled her eyebrows before stepping her leg up on the edge of the couch, showing off her blade strapped in a thigh holster. “And it has easy access.”

Keith's face contorted into a manic grimace that he hoped was appropriate as he attempted to wash the image from his mind forever. He made a mental note to get Shiro as backup and corner Kolivan for a shovel talk later judging by the way the huge Galra's face had darkened under his fur and how his eyes rarely left Krolia.

Keith cleared his throat in an attempt to salvage his sanity. “Well, at least we'll be best dressed, right?” He offered his arm out, shooting Kolivan a last look as they proceeded to the main hall.

They really had decked out the usually bland room for the occasion. Holographic displays had been set up with informative guides on the biology and history of each species, and Pidge had rigged up a network of twinkling lights across the domed ceiling to mimic the night sky – complete with settings for constellations from different galaxies. There were also stations of food set up by palate and allergen warnings were clearly indicated on each table, there was probably enough to feed the entire leftover population of the planet twice over, Hunk had really outdone himself with the catering planning this time. Across those tables and around the pillars and stages throughout the room there were silver and gold ribbons draped and sparkling, reflecting the twinkling lights and giving the whole setup an ethereal feeling.

Pidge was busy chattering away with Matt but threw a wave over when they walked in, she had perched herself right on top of Beezer who had been adorned with a little bow tie. Rolo and Nyma had adopted Earth fashion and were giggling over by the punch bowl at Matt's dramatic reenactment of their latest triumph, embellished for his little sister's benefit of course. Colleen was watching her children with a fond smile as Sam and Iverson surveyed the gathering together proudly until Keith caught their eye and they raised a glass toward him in greeting. Kolivan took his leave with a pat to Keith's shoulder and headed over to join them.

Keith had to admit, it really felt like they were one unified coalition. He had missed out on a lot of the recruitment efforts while away with the Blade and then stuck on the space whale, but watching all the different shapes and colors and languages laughing and dancing together under the twinkling lights was a reminder of everything they were fighting for.

A squeeze to his arm had Keith looking up into his mother's bittersweet smile.

“They really outdid themselves didn't they?” She sighed softly at the happy gathering, “I never thought I'd actually get to come back here, let alone in peace.” Her smile slipped just a little and she tugged Keith into a hug, pressing her face against his hair. “I wish your father could have seen you here.”

Keith's throat tightened a little, his eyes burning as he exhaled shakily.

“Yeah...” he sighed before clearing his throat, “None of this would have happened without you both.”

She huffed a laugh into his hair, pulling back and holding him at arms length.

“Our love may have started this, but everything since then has been all you.” Her serious face softened and she tugged on the end of his short ponytail with a sly grin. “Besides, I thought you didn't want to hear about how your father and I-”

“Augh!” Keith flailed away from her, slapping his hands over his ears, “No thank you, we both contributed!” He fixed her with a look like a wet cat before shuddering. “It's bad enough I have to see it with you and Kolivan too.”

Krolia flushed to her ears and made to open her mouth in protest before Keith cut her off, “Nope! I haven't had any punch yet. You two can canoodle when I'm good and drunk.”

Ignoring her laughter, Keith tugged her over to the punch bowl to pour himself a generous cup before settling into an alcove to lean and people watch until he was good and buzzed enough for social interaction. Krolia just smiled over the rim of her own cup and settled down beside him.

They passed a half hour and at least 2 cups of punch each pointing out the interesting formal wear and the various slime trails being left behind on the dance floor. One enthusiastic Unilu attempting to learn the Macarena from a tipsy Veronica had them leaning against each other laughing so hard they were nearly in tears.

Lance and Hunk had arrived fashionably late with Shay and Allura and they were currently trying to have a waltz-off despite none of the four knowing how to waltz. Allura's consternation at the simplicity of the box step had Coran swooping up beside them with Ryner in tow before utterly shaming their efforts with their own interesting rendition.

Despite one conspicuously absent head of silver hair, Keith couldn't remember a time he had enjoyed himself more.

For once Keith wasn't worried about the unusual tardiness, Shiro had the foresight to message him ahead of time warning that he may be late due to wardrobe malfunctions. Keith had offered his assistance before realizing the glaring error in that plan of having to function with Shiro half dressed, but thankfully Shiro had assured him he would manage. Keith only hoped that Shiro would arrive before he was drunk enough to make a total ass of himself.

He didn't have to wait long until the Captain himself strolled in with his date. His hair was radiant in the synthetic starlight and someone had procured him the most well-fitted suit Keith had ever seen in his life. He wasn't ashamed to admit he forgot how to breathe for a moment when Shiro turned away from him, leaning over to shake the hand of a dignitary.

God bless his tailor.

Less noteworthy was Shiro's date, some small fleet commander that Keith had never met personally but had heard from through Matt. She was a smallish Puigian, dressed in her own traditional robes and clinging to Shiro's proffered arm as she gaped at the festivities around her - not a little starstruck. Keith really couldn't blame her for the look of utter adoration on her face as she gazed between Shiro and the rest of the Paladins and he raised his cup across the room in greeting, smiling as her eyes widened and she waved back excitedly. The motion jostled Shiro enough that he looked around curiously and brightened when he spotted the rest of his team.

Keith felt only the slightest twinge of envy through his good natured buzz as he watched Shiro duck down to speak into his date's ear, gesturing to the other Paladins. Judging by the excited bobble of her head as she whipped around, Keith guessed she might be a fan of their work. She marched right over to Pidge and Matt, nearly dragging Shiro behind her, and pulled Matt into a very dignified hair ruffle while extending her other hand to Pidge. Pidge was howling with laughter at Matt's disgruntled face as he flattened his hair and Keith could tell they were going to be fast friends. Shiro touched his date's shoulder and gestured in Keith's direction before giving her a pat and making a beeline toward their alcove.

Keith immediately quaffed the rest of his drink and turned toward Krolia, wide eyed.

“He's coming over here already!”

She smirked at him over the rim of her glass and raised an eyebrow.

“It does appear that way.”

“But I haven't had any time to prepare! He was supposed to kiss hands and shake babies!” Keith's voice was getting progressively higher as he rambled, “And I'm definitely buzzed!”

Krolia snorted delicately into the cup.

“You don't say?” Her eyes were twinkling with laughter as she turned to Shiro's approaching form and raised her hand in greeting. “Captain, you look dashing as always.”

Shiro blushed, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair.

“Thank you, Ma'am. I ah- had some trouble getting the jacket on so that's good to hear.”

Keith's brows furrowed, not quite ready to fight the jacket for Shiro's honor, but close.

“Did they give you the wrong size?” He would call up the tailor himself if he needed to..

“Er, no. Not quite.” Shiro lifted his floating arm and untucked the seam he had cleverly rolled under and taped flat, it had been clearly ripped off if the jagged seam was any indication. “I guess they didn't know that my prosthetic wasn't a sleeve type of thing.”

Keith's jaw dropped, indignant.

“They gave you two fucking sleeves?!” He threw his hands in offense, muttering. “It's not like you're the most televised person on the fucking planet or anything with a giant glowing arm that's thicker around than my thighs.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his other drink off the table, shaking his head in annoyance. Shiro eye's bugged at his raging before he chuckled.

“On the bright side,” he began, swiping Keith's drink and taking a sip, “Now I have an extra sleeve in case of emergencies!” He wiggled his eyebrows over the cup and Keith had to fight his lizard brain not to swipe it back and lick the rim for an indirect kiss.

Krolia snickered into her own cup at the two before standing up to straighten the sleeve again.

“Well, you managed to pull it off.” She gave his cheek a pat with a smile.

“Literally, I lost my scissors!”

Keith groaned and threw an arm over his face, tipping his chair back on two legs dramatically.

“Shiro, what was the rule about bad puns?”

Shiro shrugged and beamed back at him, clearly proud of himself.

“No arm jokes, unless they're very clever because you love me.”

Keith's chair slammed back down violently as he choked on his spit and began coughing.

“Ah-” He wheezed after several seconds of dying, “Yes. That.”

Krolia just shook her head with a sigh before dropping a kiss on Keith's cheek and wandering over to Coleen Holt.

Shiro gave her a vague nod of acknowledgment but was thoroughly distracted with hovering over Keith's wheezing corpse.

“I'm sorry, I thought it was funny!” He thrust the cup back in Keith's face.

Personally, Keith was pretty sure that he'd had quite enough to drink already, but after that he needed all the alcohol he could get. He drained the cup with a last little sputter before clearing his throat and looking determinedly away from Shiro's hangdog face.

“It's fine,” he garbled out, still mostly dead, “Introduce me to your friend.”

“Oh!” Shiro brightened considerably. “That's Ilis, she's one of the fleet commanders that Matt's group has been running around with.” He looked over at Keith a little sly. “She was at Naxzela.”

Keith just raised his eyebrow in question and ambled over to the little group chattering excitedly among themselves. Pidge perked up as they got closer and waggled her eyebrows at him in a particularly Lance-esque way.

“Got thirsty over there and decided to join us?” Her grin could only be described as shit-eating as she darted a look from Keith to Shiro and back again.

Keith sniffed, utterly ignoring her and offering a hand out to Ilis.

“I've heard good things about you from Matt.” He hoped his smile came out as intended and not the 'new people grimace' Lance accused him of, but he was alright if the ear-piercing squeal that came out of her mouth was any indication.

“Oh stars.” She grabbed his hand with both of her own and pumped it furiously with a maniacal grin. “I can't believe I get to meet you!”

Keith was pretty sure his arm was going to rattle out of its socket from the force of her enthusiasm.

“Oh, er-” He scratched at the back of his head with his free hand, darting a look at Shiro's grinning face and finding no help. “Yeah, that's me. Uh... Keith.”

“You flew at Naxzela!” Her eyes and matching grin were frighteningly large. “Our squadron has been using training vids with your battle footage in it for phoebs. It's an honor to shake your hand.”

Keith had to guess that was why they were still shaking, but was entirely unfamiliar with Puigian greeting protocol either way. He tugged his own arm back a little bit but in his inebriated state didn't unclasp her hand. The armful of shrieking Puigian suddenly clamped around his middle was surprising to say the least.

Pidge and Matt were guffawing loudly behind them.

“He pulled a Shiro!” Pidge was nearly crying from the frozen look of pure social awkwardness on Keith's face as he resigned himself to the accidental hug and patted Ilis on the back. Keith felt the fluttery vocal sigh into his shoulder as his biggest fan tried to crack his ribs.

“I'm hugging the Black Paladin!”

“You sure are.” Shiro replied dryly from the side.

His strained smile and subtly twitching eye sent Matt and Pidge into another round of hysterics as Ilis backpedaled, flushing a little and smoothing down the front of her own dress before smoothing Keith's suit as well. Keith's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline as she patted down his front determinedly.

“Sorry!” She gave him a final pat on the shoulder before smiling shyly up at him. “I guess I was a little excited.”

Keith just chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. “It's fine, it's an honor to fight alongside your fleet.” He attempted to put on his best diplomatic leader face. “I'd be happy to run through training exercises with you all sometime.”

“Ah yes, sometime.” Shiro cut in, his voice higher than usual. “For now we should go introduce you to everyone else.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her away as she waved backwards to them, “Like Lance! Lance is very brave. Very single.”

Shiro was still offering eligible Bachelor's as they moved out of ear shot.

Keith's arm was suspended midair where it had been placed on her shoulder. He looked at it before turning his arm sideways and jerking his thumb at their retreating forms.

“Was that something I did?”

Pidge shook her head, sniffling from where she slumped against a breathless Matt.

“Nah,” She took off her glasses to clean them on her shirt, wiping the tears from her eyes. “That was all Shiro.”

Matt nodded frantically beside her.

“That's the worst I've seen him since Slav.”

Keith just shrugged, grabbing another cup of social lubrication as he went to make his rounds among the brass.

 

The end of the night caught Keith and Shiro giggling together drunkenly on the roof, passing a swiped bottle of wine back and forth between them as they pointed out constellations.

“Hey, look!” Keith nudged Shiro with an elbow, throwing himself off balance with a giggle. “A shooting star!”

Shiro squinted up at the night sky blearily. “Are you sure that's not a satellite?”

Keith just let his head flop over toward Shiro with a look.

“Those got all sploded out of the sky, remember?” He tried to make an explosion motion with his hands, losing his balance in the process and tipping into Shiro's shoulder where he blinked for a moment before nuzzling his nose in. “You smell good.”

Shiro was thankful for the cover of darkness as he felt himself turn violently red.

“You smell good too, Punk.” He nudged Keith's chin with his shoulder and gave him a tipsy smile.

Keith cracked an eye open, squinting up at him. “M'not a punk anymore.”

Shiro's smile softened and he dropped his chin down to Keith's head, nosing against his hair.

“No, I guess you're not, are you?”

Keith pulled back with a sway and made a show of flexing, the effect only slightly dampened by his hair sticking up crazily and his giggles. He cocked an eyebrow at Shiro in challenge before laughing delightedly when Shiro rolled his eyes with a grin, removing his own jacket and flexing back at Keith.

“Ooh my strong Hero!” Keith swooned, hands clutched to his chest. “If only you were still strapped into ice skates with a boxy lion head!”

Shiro snorted and made to swipe at Keith's giggling form, toppling him onto his side. “Now you sound like Ilis tonight.”

Keith heaved onto his elbow and gave an easy laugh. “Aw, she was just friendly. I'm happy to help them out.”

Shiro couldn't quite hide his pout.

“Looked more than friendly to me...”

Keith turned fully toward Shiro at the tone, reaching out and placing a hand on his knee.

“Hey, I'm sorry if I kinda took the attention of your date.” He stared up at Shiro earnestly. “I really didn't mean to.”

Shiro pinched his eyes shut and huffed a laugh, settling his own hand on top of Keith's.

“No,” he muttered lowly, “It's not that.” He sighed, tilting his head back in time to catch another star streak across the sky. “I just... was used to being the only one.”

“Shiro-”

“No, it's stupid and selfish, I know.” Shiro let out a wry laugh. “Of course other people would see how amazing you are eventually.”

He swallowed audibly.

“I know how to share, I promise.” He turned to look back down at Keith with a wobbly smile only to find dumbstruck purple eyes reflecting the stars above them and his breath caught in his throat again.

“Shiro...” Keith breathed, “You've gotta know.” He scrambled up onto his knees to cup Shiro's face in his trembling hands. “You'll never have to share me.”

Shiro closed his eyes as he felt the thumb caress his cheekbone, the lump in his throat making it impossible to swallow his feelings.

“I know,” He felt the corner of his mouth pull involuntarily as he struggled not to let tears gather on his lashes. “I'm like your brother.” His voice cracked on the last word, he always had been an emotional drunk.

“No.”

Shiro's eyes snapped open at the forceful tone, the few tears there spilling over.

“Keith?”

“No, Shiro.” Keith's fingers tightened on his jaw. “You're not like my brother.”

Shiro choked on his disappointment, a few more tears spilling down his face as a lead weight settled in his chest.

“Oh,” he croaked, shoulders slumping, “I guess we have been apart for a while now.” His hands clenched into the fabric of his pants and he wished with every fiber of his being on that star that he could just disappear.

Trying to set his mouth in a hard line, Shiro took a breath and cleared his throat, putting on his best leader voice.

“I'm sorry Keith, I must have had a bit too much to drink, this old timer should go to bed.” He tried to joke weakly, but his wobbling chin betrayed him. He eased Keith's hands off his face without looking into his eyes, afraid of what he'd find there.

Shiro's attempt to stand shocked Keith out of his kaleidoscope of hopeful addled thoughts and he threw himself bodily on top of Shiro before he could escape completely.

“No!” He wanted to kick himself for being this drunk now as he scrambled to explain. “No you're not my brother, you're my..” He trailed off, frantically searching Shiro's tear stained face for the words he needed and coming up short. “My everything, Shiro.” He crawled further up from where he had Shiro's legs pinned until he could reach his face again.

“Please, look at me.” He smoothed Shiro's hair back and pressed his lips to his forehead, feeling Shiro's breath stutter in his chest before pulling back enough to hold that silver gaze with everything he had.

“I told you once Shiro, I love you.”

The sob that ripped out of Shiro's throat would have startled Keith had it not been for the arms that wrapped around him, crushing him down onto that broad chest. He felt Shiro sniffle into his hair before his small voice reached Keith's ears.

“Promise?”

Keith smiled into Shiro's chest.

“I've only wished for you on every star since I was sixteen.”

The wet laugh was worth the embarrassment of the confession, and Keith felt Shiro relax under him by increments. He lifted his head from where he was tucked under Shiro's chin and stretched until he could kiss the corner of those plush lips like he'd been imagining for years.

Shiro shuddered with an exhale and turned his head, capturing Keith's lips fully as he shifted his hands onto that trim waist. The little whimper that came with it sent a surge of heat straight through him and he answered with a groan as Keith pressed harder against his mouth, fingers tangling in Shiro's hair.

Shiro broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as Keith nipped his bottom lip, looking up at him through his lashes with a grin before dropping a soft kiss on the sting.

“Does that answer you question, Captain?”

In any other circumstance Keith's smug look would have been unbearable, but Shiro could accept it just this once.

“I think so.” Shiro breathed, still feeling the emotional whiplash. “Will you remind me if I forget?”

Keith's smile softened and he stretched up to kiss Shiro again, slow and sweet, before pulling back and placing one more on his cheek.

“Only every day you'll have me.”

Shiro just laughed breathlessly and let his head thud back onto the hard roof below him, vaguely becoming aware of the ache from being tackled.

“I guess I should have made a jealous ass of myself earlier then.”

He felt more than heard Keith's snicker as one of those pointy elbows rested on his sternum, propping up Keith's cheeky grin.

“At least it wasn't the other way around, I'd have just convinced Pidge to help me poison someone's food.”

They laid together in silence for a moment, listening to each other breathe and reveling in the feeling of casual intimacy before Keith lifted his head to look Shiro in the eye's again.

“Hey,” He poked Shiro's ribs from where he was sprawled across that broad chest.

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my date for the next gala?”

Shiro rumbled a laugh before gathering Keith's hands and kissing his knuckles.

“The next gala and every moment from now on.”

“Cool.” Keith nodded decisively before pausing and eyeing Shiro critically. “And you'll be my boyfriend?”

Shiro couldn't stop the bark of laughter this time.

“I'll be everything you want me to be, I love you Keith.”

 

Not even the stars streaking by that night could outshine the smile on Keith's face.

 

 


End file.
